Taxi!
by misnglinke
Summary: Lauren takes a taxi...ride A fluffy one shot to offset the recent election in the US, my country


**Hello everyone! It's been a long summer. I've wanted to write, but sadly, not enough time in the day. Today was a waste of time at work, so y'all get this teeny, tiny one shot. A big thanks goes to James or stimpy8er as he's known on Twitter for the idea (I kind of took it in a different direction, but you get the idea).  
**

 **Enjoy!**

Rushing through mid-town traffic at breakneck speed, weaving in and out, Bo was late; she hated being late. Screeching to a halt at the end of the queue of taxis in front of Presbyterian Hospital, her knuckles white on the steering wheel, gritting her teeth and sighing in frustration, Bo hangs her head in defeat. Another day she won't see the quiet, blonde doctor who has come to occupy her thoughts more and more these last few weeks.

Tapping her fingers to the tune on the radio, Bo is resigned to taking the next fare, not uptown to the beautiful high rise where the doctor lives as she had been looking forward to all day, but….wherever instead. Watching the traffic ahead of her, Bo misses the lithe figure opening the door to her cab and seating themselves in her backseat, only rousing herself to ask, "Where to?" at the slamming of the door. On auto-pilot, Bo reaches out to flip the lever to start this fare as she hears the low sultry voice of, whom she has taken to calling 'her doctor', give the address she has come to know by heart. Smiling as she slides into traffic, her day has taken a turn for the better.

Pulling up in front of the doctor's building, Bo turns, "Here we are. That's uh, $14.50."

Hesitating before reaching into her bag for the fare, a flicker of mischief crossing her face, "Why don't you flip your off duty sign on and take me upstairs?" Never one to pass up a challenge, Bo is out of her seat and opening the doctor's door before the blonde can close her wallet.

Barely making it into the elevator before Bo's hands are under the doctor's clothes, traveling up and over her shoulders under the doctor's outer layer of clothing, dropping the light jacket to the floor as she pushes the blond up against the back wall of the elevator. Kissing along the strong jaw she's only seen through her rearview mirror, Bo is giddy as the doctor's hands cup her ass, pulling her tight against her. Whispering "Yes.", into Bo's ear, the doctor maneuvers them out of the elevator and towards her apartment door. Somehow managing to unlock the door, she drops her purse and keys to the floor as she leads Bo to her bedroom. Once inside, pushing Bo up against the door, her hands unzipping the red leather vest Bo is wearing, freeing the breasts she's been dreaming of since her first ride in Bo's taxi.

Running her thumbs against Bo's rock hard nipples, a low moan her reward, she wraps her arms around Bo, pulling her towards the bed, pushing her down and pulling her towards the edge, unbuttoning Bo's jeans, and pulling them off in one smooth motion. Pushing Bo down as she skims her own top off, her hands going around her back, freeing her own breasts, she crawls up Bo's body, capturing her lips in a hungry, open kiss. Sliding her mouth down Bo's neck to her collar bone as her hands run down Bo's rib cage, catching her own breath as she feels Bo's skin for the first time.

Throwing her head back, allowing the doctor more room as she kisses her way back to Bo's mouth, Bo murmuring against her skin, "I don't even know your name….". The blonde's slender finger crossing Bo's lips, "Shhhh, time for that later." As Bo sucks her finger between pouting lips, each reveling in the other's touch. Placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses down between Bo's breasts, over her taught stomach, her destination clear as Bo's hands cup the doctor's ears, pulling her up as she finishes removing the doctor's scrubs, "Kiss me…." the words spoken barely above a whisper. Hands replacing lips on the trail, slipping slender fingers inside her as Bo sucks the doctor's bottom lip between her own, head digging deeper into the fluffy pillow as the blond meets the rhythm set by Bo herself. Curling her fingers deep inside the taxi driver she'd been fantasizing about since her first ride, swallowing the cry of release, a smile firmly on her lips as she brings Bo to the deliciously robust peak of arousal, she herself close to the edge, Bo's seeking fingers discovering just how close she is….

 **Later**

Snuggling and wrapped around each other deep in the pillows covering the doctor's soft and fluffy bed, Bo hears a knock. Picking her head up from the blonde's bare chest, she looks towards the door; the knocking isn't coming from the door. Looking around the room, shaking her head as the room and the blond become blurry around the edges and begin to dissolve, "What the….?" Shaking her head again, Bo is no longer laying on a fluffy bed with a lithe, blonde doctor, but back in her cab, the steering wheel gripped tightly in her hands. Glancing behind, she sees a slender hand with a delicate wrist knocking on the plexi-glass partition between her and the passenger in the backseat. Opening the partition, Bo hears the voice she sped through traffic to hear, "Hi. I'm Lauren Lewis. I was wondering….um, if you'd be interested in having dinner or…..something with me?"

Smirking as she takes Lauren's extended hand, "I'm a bit more interested in the 'or something', but dinner will do….for now."

Blushing from the base of her neck to her hairline, Lauren whispers, "I'd like that….very much."

The End

 **There you have it. It's short and sweet and I hope enjoyable. As always, thanks for reading.**

 **Misnglinke**


End file.
